Recently, user devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, and laptop computers developed by the electronic communication industry have become necessities in current society. The user devices have developed into important means of information transmission, which quickly change. Each of these user devices facilitates a user's work through a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and provides various multimedia via a web environment.
Each of the user devices supports a voice recognition function. Herein, a voice recognition function means a function for receiving a voice command from the user or verbally inputting information from the user. The user selects activation or inactivation of the voice recognition function through a menu on the user device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure